Mentí
by YunaNeko13
Summary: AU. Si me hacen esa pregunta... yo, solo mentire.


**Un tipo songfic que se me acaba de ocurrir, la pareja no la diré hasta el final :3**

**Ya saben cómo son las cosas con mis fics… solo que ahora las comillas ("…") serán para recuerdos :3**

**°-°-°BTR°-°-° separador de escenas :3**

* * *

Un suspiro salió de mi boca…. ¿Cómo paso esto?

Si bueno yo ya sabía que ese asiento no era para mí, pero siendo sincero no me gustaba su auto…

Él me decía todo, yo lo escuchaba atento mientras me pregunto cómo es que sus ojos tienes ese color verde y café al mismo tiempo…son tan lindos…

"Nunca me he enamorado" recuerdo como juro aquella vez, mientras paseaba sus dedos por sus rubio cabello… recuerdo que yo reí, porque una chispa de esperanza me decía que él estaba equivocado, sé que eso nunca cruzo su mente, pues solo unos minutos después una broma aligero el ambiente.

¿Por qué la escogió a ella? ¿Acaso ella se sabe sus canciones favoritas?...digo, noes que yo me las sepa… pero… también puedo decir que sus color favorito es el verde, ama las peleas, aunque, no le guste pelear. Nació un 2 noviembre. Tiene una hermosa hermana y los ojos de su padre y bueno, si me preguntas…si estoy enamorado de el… te mentiré…

Porque es verdad… ¿cierto?, yo no siento más que amistad por el

Otro recuerdo pasó por mi mente…

Recuerdo como mirabas la oscura habitación, tratando de ocultar algo, le hubiera dicho que prendiera la luz. Pero ya me he memorizado su figura, así que, era innecesaria. No recuerdo que fue lo que me dijo…. No me destaco por una buena memoria…

La pregunta aún no tiene respuesta… ¿Acaso ella sabe lo que yo sé de el? ¿Ella sabe que a veces se deprime tan feo, que ha llegado a dejar marcas en sus brazos? ¿Qué no deja que nadie lo vea llorar, así como yo no dejo que vean que él es mío? Claro, es mío respecto a amigos… Y si me tratan de hacer la misma pregunta del "¿Te gusta?" Volveré a mentir…

Otro recuerdo revoloteo a mi mente…

Recuerdo como caminaba para alejarse de mí… "Dios" fue lo único que pude articular y guardar cada suspiro para el…

¿Por qué aquella estúpida pregunta permanece sin respuesta? ¿Acaso ella sabe que toca la guitarra? ¿Qué es muy intuitivo, excepto con mis sentimientos?

Ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de que callera dormido entre mis penas…

**°-°-°BTR°-°-°**

Lo primero que pensé cuando desperté fue "Dios, él es tan bello". Así que con mucho esfuerzo y dolor me levante a arreglarme y rogarle a dios un milagro.

Camine hasta llegar a donde me cito. Llegue temprano para ser yo… aun esa estúpida pregunta sin respuesta.

¿En cuánto tiempo llegue? Ni yo lo sé. Pero mi mundo se calló cuando lo encontré en aquel árbol, donde lo conocí… besando a esa zorra

-Hash! Ya llego tu admirador.- comento la estúpida

Ah, sí lo olvide, creo que todo el mundo sabe que miento.

-Clair, déjalo, sabes que es mentira…- al menos el me cree…

-Déjalo Ken, no me molesta que digan mentiras.- le comente tratando de sonar feliz…

-Claro que no…- dijo la pelirroja – Es tu estúpido acosador personal, que sabe absolutamente todo de ti y...- comenzó a decirme cosas más insultantes ¿Qué le pasa? Sí, no he sido la persona más linda con ella, pero yo jamás le faltaría el respeto a una mujer…- Y un idiota que piensa que diciendo mentiras podrá escapar de…-

-¡SI! – Grite molesto – Te puedo decir muchas cosas que yo sé de él y tu no. Te puedo decir que su color favorito es verde, ama pelear y no lo amo…- volví a mentir… y Salí huyendo del lugar

**°-°-°BTR°-°-°**

Cuando pensé que ya me había alejado lo suficiente de ellos, me detuve… mala idea pues solo acabe de correr, sentí un abrazo muy fuerte por la espalda

-Lo siento- susurro en mi cuello

-¿Por qué?

-Por no descubrir tu mentira- y sin más unió sus labios a los míos

Sí, yo se muchas cosas de el

-Te amo Carlos- beso mi mejilla

-Te amo mucho más Kendall- lo abrace con fuerza

_Y esta vez, ya no mentía_

**°-°-°BTR°-°-°**

* * *

**En una principió iba a ser Kogan, pero tengo otra idea para mi primer Kogan…**

**Okey, si esto está medio mal es porque tengo sueño XD, aunque a mí me gusto u.u…. ¡ADEMAS! es mi primer Kenlos: 3.**

**La canción es I'd Lie de Taylor Swift…es que la escuche y pensé en el instante en Kendall y una pareja XD. Sé que es muy corto pero, es un songfic**

**Dejen sus amenazas de amor y declaraciones de muerte (?) en los review's**

**Gracias por leer ^^**


End file.
